Lemy Loud
|pets = Roadkill - Armadillo |allies = Gordon Lina Loud Bobby Jr. Lyle Loud |enemies = Assholes |likes = Metal Music Applesauce His junkyard hideout Being Vindicated Lina Loud (Patanu) Gwen (lioxdz) |quote = Miss me with that. }} Biography Lemy Loud is the incestuous son of Lincoln Loud and his older sister Luna Loud. Being one of Lincoln's sons he is considered to be the most troublesome, but he's a good kid when he needs to be. Personality Like his mother he has an appreciation for all types of music his favorite being metal and rock, he can be a little hardheaded and quick to anger if insulted about his headband, but he is a kind soul that will look out for his family even if they ignore him from time to time. He has a very strong sense of what is right even if it is distorted by his personality, to the point that he is harmed many times more by his own way of dealing with the problems he faces than a real evil of the people around him. Appearance Lemy generally wears shirts from his mother's band. But aside from that, he always wears a sleeveless Jean Jacket and a bandanna that he hasn't replaced in years. Lovers Gloom Loud Lemy and Gloom have more of a brother and sister relationship (Ironically) whenever Lemy gets in a fight. Gloom will always be there to tend to his injuries they would fool around from time to time, but that soon became rare when Gloom started to date his brother, Lyle Gwen A Member of the Cookie Cartel and his sister's muscles, Gwen has a major crush on Lemy and became his main lover, that is until Lemy decied to share her with his younger brother BJ [[Lyra Loud|'Lyra Loud']] Lyra is Lemy's older sister and is the one of all of their siblings to fully understand Lemy's mind. Since they have been together since birth these two share a stronger bond then most of the siblings. Lyra would make love to Lemy on very rare occasions, opting to stick her reglious beliefs but every so often she would fall to her sinful lust and (hopefully) Lemy would be there to help her. Due to her responsible nature, she treats him in the same way as any of her siblings/cousins the rest of the time (especially if she is in charge of the house) Loan Loud Here the relationship is the opposite that in the case of Lyra: Lemy is willing (and happy) to help Loan in anything that improves her fragile mood. In her side, she has a known tendency to /ss/ (straight shota), probably inherited from her mother, so their relationship can be described as a series of casual encounters usually after one or two videogames and before comforting talks Lupa Loud Interestingly, their relationship is both the most open and the most lasting. They get along very well outside and inside the bed, but while Lemy constantly doubt about calling love what he feels for his sister, Lupa reduces everything to sex and mutual understanding, things in wich she considers her brother the best of her lovers (this depends on the HC, because Lupa in many cases is portrayed with an obsession mixed with cynism toward her father, feelings that frecuently collide against the attraction to Lemy) Gallery 22dc2dcd4383d136ad5c5b329ab71ab4c50f17c9.png|Lemy and Gloom 2d77cb7ebce6b0bdc064a2dfbde0be3c26b01b75.png E0e65b5f5541d1135af607fb0fab185730b1ab27.png 3187d1b5f986d75b001feb74b621899343656862.png|Gwemy Aec2415d4504929e568b14d4c2def14637e25d9d.png 656be68af183864d6003a313b50061baf9390c9b.png 79b131b57ea3ae1946d1835abe8591bc99551826.png 0516f4df392a711c61a538c930ade3639ef5d06f.png f91d77c30cc91227becfe95a9842a7a899cda4b5.png 310155523e276251f2cdcc8bd1b39cd45981d976.png d490810e79d71b5e449145261d61e763c19ed91f.png thumbnail_7dc79a099068c7fe99d0c0109a2086ad462db2a3.png 314ad73153aebfe16c3fa331b823c61e4901af93.png 82e8109ac77b1405ae5852c264324ce3e6d6e6e7.png 13cd1270c35cc931278776ba73b679ffe2f1a40e.png 688c6b3669fef5a0f608acb02c1552f4338eeee6.png 03eea5e42c70d59cdefe4b6b7d05bfa71184572d.jpg 9b1e86a2f6ba1688ae7cfc71c0b9a90ed1204780.png c1cf725fb6ea527ed0d6fc577b9291f61e002f1e.jpg 093aebc45b2d7c5d583671a135dd744677ebedd0.png 83e6521aade307e8e06616dca7e718ed14d114ac.png 4186860c52bfb5ce0eb9b2ce47f3837189408db1.png 0bb740e6dfa69f78d1f7712f079e549a2b840e86.png 5e4860a77829e831a5803024a69c8abf40b3caf9.png 797c93c093ac6f504dd2d0a707a429fa85fcaee7.png 1b2b44aaccfa099b19bb95aa95508492e376df48.png ee4841779270388d59bea11a2940802c0108f149.jpg 51cb3459d3b19c8129725dd87e1fef3e73c18bb1.png c9bddb0337e938afaa4b11731b8f910c4fcb0965.png e5dcea04ebd1525d345e0d2b4b25b37bcc0b9c8e.png 00.jpg 75deedecf7ce354eb101c8300e92257fc1d6bc20.png 62abe52297c2647adba5b37c955471213a566ba0.png 30fe64413e61e6f2645c79075424013e77da03c8.png C77c651ea8b25659381a1de652c01d0f0c8874d2.png 7f3b86ff8673a7290969982a27eec2bf9af484dc.jpeg E81bae0b166769d3e478cb79259f3bdfd35cb172.png B8990d4a792b7905def2e44a5f645da4697320aa.png 49db625be9d1ab03638b6215d671a5137c871506.png F5d21a6915fe9c4fe2e291c4c6e559940f74f3c4.png 862749f9910dc6019186344d0fa20504b4de83fa.jpg 19eb19b6d3ea8806c3453958b2acd093343c8108.jpg 23d9f2c449a1343aa21080f1e462b35a4cf0e345.png F477dcea6045607e28c9c7ede2242064942bd066.jpg 021f6e0ed99f49362102bbcb34c41c3ce2e1ada0.png 6e33f2a094140c11c5f5ecb1f961b05514d93a7f.png Ec312611ce42dfd8f253aac6dddd8b75bc257e7d.jpg Ecca4e185e495baf91efd8bf559653e9c15dc576.png Tumblr inline pliwmbUaRj1te29zi 1280.png C5e1da1255624fd7c91c5b28b244795c51da95fa.png 9dfcd78eaa5fccb6da11914bd8e1c32537d47f8e.png A27aed7d45d41fc5e58b353f049a1750bccff3fb.png 0cfb26e4696b59747faf2ff141de5489ebeb8582.jpg 8dec923c8453c5d2c2fee3828c605925abfb1f77.png 88cc9604e115eb4d898e7293c89fac484e159fba.png 5641742db0eda44a590a20ba794ed77b27ae0649.jpg 95963f999a1505387278b1922b635b940a934b2c.jpg Ddh1dp6-e6dfc81e-d9ec-4c71-8713-631f3e598433.png Dd9o89z-51cde0f0-6577-4497-bce7-b17f281a3ddb.png Dd9j2yl-2392c2e5-0b41-47db-84e8-9f22e2f2228c.png Dfed6b98dedbe110c4045f2d8775e549c52b2d5a.jpg 01fba7e6081ac0f15c2d903777b2b21384298592.png 6c228b13c9d9638590f31c8b2a644b6cbcf4b2bb.png 7ff6b1cc898cedd46865f0b74fc5a77fe9409c92.png Trivia [[Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Cest House Category:Lunacoln Category:Sons Of Lincoln